XY070
* Closed * * }} Beyond the Rainbow! (Japanese: 決着！ヌメルゴン虹の彼方に！！ Conclusion! , Somewhere Over the Rainbow!!) is the 70th episode of the , and the 869th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on April 30, 2015 and in the United States on July 4, 2015. Blurb Pikachu, Dedenne, and Wooper have been kidnapped, and after an intense battle with Florges, Goodra is in no shape to go after them! While our heroes start a search, the real motivation behind the attack on Goodra’s home becomes clear: Florges is taking care of a sad little Floette, who needs the spring’s healing water to get better. But now, the water appears to be drying up. Soon, everyone discovers the truth: the Team Rocket trio are slowly draining the wetlands so they can sell the healing water for profit! Goodra and Florges decide to work together against this common enemy, and their combined efforts soon send Team Rocket blasting off again. When Ash sees how happy Goodra is to be home, he makes a tough decision and offers to let Goodra stay and protect the wetlands and its friends who live there. After many heartfelt farewells, our heroes are off once again to Laverre City, and Goodra is back home! Plot Continuing the story begun in the previous episode, chases after several and Pokémon as they kidnap , , and . Despite and 's best efforts, the opposing Pokémon continue to escape. As tries to stop them, however, it receives another bout of attacks from its enemies and Pikachu, Dedenne, and Wooper are taken away. After this, tells the group that he has discovered 's involvement in the goings-on in the wetlands. Following Goodra's lead, Ash and leave to find their missing friends. Meanwhile, at the spring taken over by and her Bug-type and Poison-type army, Team Rocket has put Pikachu, Dedenne, and Wooper into special cages to prevent their escape. Florges worries over her sick , but Floette is not healing because the water is running low and its special healing properties are insufficient to save Floette. Back at Keanan's cabin, Keanan comes to the same conclusion and immediately heads out to discover the cause of the problem. Meanwhile, Ash and his friends arrive at the outer area of the spring, but several Bug-type Pokémon are keeping watch and refuse to believe 's claims about Team Rocket's treachery since they only listen to Florges, not anyone else. Left with no choice but to battle, and keep the Pokémon occupied while Ash and Bonnie go with Goodra to find Florges. The three of them enter the spring, but it appears at first glance to be deserted. Suddenly, Florges appears behind them, flanked by two . Like the other Pokémon, Florges believes Team Rocket's story and refuses to accept Ash and Bonnie's claims to the contrary. Ash and Bonnie then notice the decline in the water level, and as they begin to piece together the story when they realize that Floette is Florges's child, the water begins to drain away completely. At that moment, Jessie, James, and reveal themselves and their captive Pokémon. They boast about their plan to take away all of the water in the wetlands, and Florges finally realizes that she and her Pokémon army had been tricked all along. Before she can retaliate, however, Team Rocket escapes. Outside the spring cave, Clemont, Serena, and Keanan watch as Team Rocket's previously hidden airship takes to the skies and prepares to leave, and they meet with Ash and Bonnie again. Ash explains to everyone that Florges took control of the marshlands so she can heal Floette, but the water is now taken by Team Rocket. Goodra uses its antenna to fling Ash onto Team Rocket's ship, and Florges follows on a . Using as a propellant, Goodra gives itself enough thrust to board the airship as well. Although Team Rocket tries to shake them off, Goodra blasts a hole in the side of the ship and the three of them enter. They quickly spot Pikachu, Dedenne, and Wooper, and rush to save them, but are confronted by Team Rocket. The conflict quickly escalates into a Double Battle, with and fighting Florges and Goodra. When Inkay and Pumpkaboo target Florges, Goodra steps in and defends her, and when both Pokémon switch their focus to Goodra, Florges stops the attacks and sends Pumpkaboo flying into the control panel for the cages holding Pikachu, Dedenne, and Wooper. Once Pikachu and the others escape their cages, Jessie and James attempt to have Inkay and Pumpkaboo attack again, but they are easily overpowered and sent blasing off by Goodra and Florges. With the water draining out of the ship, a Yanmega arrives to take Pikachu, Dedenne, and Wooper back down to the surface. Florges loses her balance and falls off of the airship, only to be saved by Goodra. However, an untimely explosion sends both Pokémon plummeting for the surface, and Ash dives after them. Despite the efforts of three to save the group, they continue falling until all of the Pokémon on the ground use to save them. With the danger passed, the group turns to other problems - namely, the completely dried-out wetlands. To remedy this, Goodra uses to restore the water, and Florges uses her to revitalize the area. At last, Florges is able to revive her Floette, much to everyone's relief. As the sun comes up the next morning, the Pokémon have all made up with each other and are now one large community. As Ash, his friends, Keanan, and Goodra stand on a hill overlooking the wetlands, Ash tells Goodra to stay behind. Now that Goodra has achieved its goal of becoming strong, it can serve as a protector and friend to the Pokémon living in the area. As Goodra and Ash share a tearful goodbye hug, everyone recalls all of the good times they had with Goodra, ever since they day it fell onto Ash's head as a and how Ash helped it to grow and evolve until it was powerful enough to defeat Clemont's Luxray and win him his fifth badge. Ash controls his tears, promising Goodra that no matter what happens or how far apart they are, they'll always be friends just as , still crying, jumps up for a hug. Soon Ash and his friends begin on their way to Laverre City, Ash bidding Goodra goodbye as the group leaves the wetlands. Major events * and learn the truth about why invaded 's homeland. * Ash leaves Goodra at the so that it can stay with its friends. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * Jessie * James * Keanan Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: ( ) (US and international) Pokémon Quiz: (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; released) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; ) * ( ) * (Keanan's) * ( ; multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (×2) * ( ; ) * ( ) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (×3) * (multiple) * (flashback) * (flashback) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster: ** Instead of Pokémon Holo Caster, pops out to announce the Legendary Pokémon giveaways and to urge viewers to get tickets for the [[M18|second XY series movie]]. * , and narrate the preview for the next episode. ** Just like in Kindergarten Chaos! and A Slippery Encounter!, at the end of the preview, Bonnie says "Everyone, keep Pokémon!" instead of saying his "Everyone, get Pokémon!" phrase. * This episode features the following flashbacks of Ash and his . ** Ash's falling from a and landing on to Ash's head, using on , using against and , and later being caught by Ash from A Slippery Encounter!. ** Ash's Goomy evolving into during the battle against a and learning from An Oasis of Hope!. ** Ash's Sliggoo evolving into while using Rain Dance from Good Friends, Great Training!. ** Ash's Goodra activating during Ash's Gym battle against Clemont and defeating his with Bide from The Moment of Lumiose Truth!. * This is the first episode in which Ash releases a Pokémon since he released his in Viva Las Lapras, 756 episodes earlier. * Music from Genesect and the Legend Awakened is used in this episode. * The Japanese title is a reference to the song from the 1939 film, Somewhere Over the Rainbow. * The dub segment for Who's That Pokémon? features Florges's Red Flower form instead of the Blue Flower. Errors * In one scene, 's mouth is missing. This error repeats in next six frames. * In one scene, one of 's green lashes is colored the same way as her head. * Like in the previous episode, Gulpin used Water Gun, a move it cannot learn. * In the dub, when Floette was fully healed, Florges' Japanese voice was heard. * In the Norwegian dub, the title card states , whereas Ash narrates "over" instead of "under". File:XY070 error 2.png|Ash without his mouth File:XY070 error.png|Florges's green lash error Dub edits * Ash's Pokédex stated Floette's as the Single Bloom Pokémon. In the original, it doesn't state its category at all. In other languages |zh_cmn= |da= |fi= |es_eu= |es_la= |nl= |it= |pt_br= |th= |pl= |de= |el= |ru= |fr_eu= |no= |ko= |tr= |sv= |he= |}} 070 Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kaori Higuchi Category:Episodes directed by Tatsuma Minamikawa Category:Episodes animated by Miyuki Katayama Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes in which a main character releases or gives away a Pokémon de:Jenseits des Regenbogens! es:EP874 fr:XY070 it:XY070 ja:XY編第70話 zh:精灵宝可梦 XY 第70集